


Full Circle

by buskidsaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Medical Procedures, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, post season 7 episode 6, skye | daisy johnson/sousa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: Daisy comes to terms with the events of 7x06, and Jemma is there for her every step along the way.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody else go from not shipping Daisy and Sousa at all last week to wanting them to be endgame now? Because that is definitely something that happened to me.  
> Major spoilers for aos 7x06!!  
> slight tw for mentions of torture and medical procedures

Daisy shuddered as she finally came to, eyes blinking blearily. For some reason, she felt oddly claustrophobic as she struggled to get a gauge on her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was Daniel ripping the glass from her hand, and..

She sat up suddenly with a gasp, wincing as her head collided with a solid surface and shaking furiously as panic seeped through her bones.

Daisy struggled desperately, trying to get out of whatever tube she was encapsulated in. Had Nathaniel put her in some sort of a cage? 

A blurry face appeared in front of her own suddenly, but Daisy couldn't quite get her eyes to focus. Muffled voices were shouting what sounded like gibberish. And suddenly, firm but gentle hands pushed down on her shoulders as someone injected her with yet another needle.

Needles. There had been _so many needles._ All of the memories of the past 24 hours came back to her in a sudden flood as her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily.

Nathaniel had tied her down to a table. _Just like Fitz did._ He drained her dry of all her blood. _Just like Hive did._ And it all came full circle in some sickeningly poetic way. She'd been tortured and experimented on in the exact same way Daniel Whitehall would do to her mother, 13 years from now.. if they were even in 1976 still. A horrifying thought crossed her mind as she crossed the threshold into sleep; _what if she turned out just like Jiaying?_

_***_

When she woke up the second time, it was in an actual bed- her bunk on the Zephyr. Her entire body ached, and she was feverish. She groaned, looking around before her eyes fell on Jemma. The brit was half asleep, sitting on the foot of her bed with her back against the wall. 

"Jem?" Daisy whispered, voice hoarse from lack of use. Or screaming- she wasn't sure which. Simmons woke immediately, taking no time to go to her friend's side.

"How're you feeling?" she asked softly, gently pushing a bottle of water to Daisy's lips. The inhuman took it gratefully, having a few sips before Jemma took it away from her.

"Like I was hit by a truck," she winced, rubbing at her eyes. "Wh' happened?"

"How much do you remember?" Jemma responded cautiously.

"I... he drained me," she murmured, her tone almost disbelieving. Jemma bit her lip, rubbing the girl's shoulder sympathetically.

"Sousa got you out, but you've lost a lot of blood. The cradle was able to regenerate the damage to your glands and tissue, but you're going to need to stay off your feet for a few days. I've run some tests, and I'm almost certain it didn't affect your powers."

"It didn't... when Jiaying.. she still had hers," Daisy choked out.

"Yes. I remember," Simmons said, face stony. Daisy furrowed her brows. Jemma was avoiding something- she could see it in the Brit's facial expressions, in the way she was unable to meet her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked, and Jemma feigned surprise.

"What're you-"

"Oh, cut the act, Simmons," Daisy said in exasperation. "You may have gotten better at lying over the years, but I can still tell when you're hiding something. Spit it out." Jemma inhaled shakily, grabbing the inhuman's hand.

"Coulson.. died. Again. Sort of. May tried to explain it, she doesn't think he's really dead, but he's not with us presently. And.." she hesitated again, blinking furiously to avoid the onslaught of tears threatening to spill. "Deke and Mack got left behind in.. whenever we just were. The Zephyr jumped suddenly, and I _tried_ to warn them, Daisy, I swear, but.. we were too late."

"Not again.." Daisy muttered, trembling.

"We're working to get them back, and I have no doubt that we will." The inhuman swallowed, staring at her hands.

"So we're down three members of the team?" she said, ashamed at how weak her voice sounded. Simmons nodded reluctantly.

"But we haven't jumped far. We're in 1984 right now, and we left them in '82. May and Yo-yo are scanning for them as we speak."

"And Sousa? Is he alright?" Jemma's lips turned up in a slight smile.

"He's fine. I finally forced him to go get some rest, he refused to leave your side the entire time you were in the cradle." Something slight, familiar, and warm stirred in Daisy's chest at those words.

"How'd he escape?"

"He told me that the escaping had to do with you, in a large part. Do you remember shoving a piece of glass into your hand? It's going to leave quite the scar." The brunette squinted her eyes, trying to bring back some of the fuzzy details back to the surface of her brain.

"Yeah. Nathaniel was good, but his accomplices were sloppy.. one of them dropped a test tube, I think."

"Well, I applaud your ingenuity then. Apparently Sousa stabbed one of the guards and grabbed you. Whatever Nathaniel did to transfer your powers didn't work. He's dead." Daisy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Good. And Sousa, what? Carried me all the way back?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Well, not _all_ the way, he hot-wired a car." They fell back into a comfortable, yet heavy silence. Jemma's hand found it's way to Daisy's at some point, and it didn't take much after that for her to break.

"I can't keep doing this, Simmons," she whispered hoarsely. 

"Doing what? Getting tortured? Because I'd prefer that to stop as well."

"I can't.. I can't keep _losing people._ Losing _myself._ I can't take much more of this." Tears were steadily flowing down her face now, and she didn't even make a move to stop them as a sob hitched in her throat.

"I know," Jemma responded, quietly, cautiously wrapping her friend into a tight embrace. "But we'll get through this, Daisy. We always do."

Of course they were coming back; Daisy knew this. After all, how many times had they rescued each other when the odds were stacked against them?

But still, a little nagging feeling pulled at the back of her head.

_What if they were really gone?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment your thoughts or suggestions for me :)


End file.
